


Finn and his 4 boyfriends

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Just Finn spending time with his dummy boys
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Matt the Radar Technician, Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Kylo Ren, Finn/Randy the intern
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Kylo and Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Ben & Ren( Kylo) Solo first set of twins age 24  
> Matt & Randy Solo second set of twins, age 23  
> Finn, age 21

" Randy where's charger!?"

" I don't have it, ask Matt!"

" Why would I have it when I have my own???"

" Because you're always hoarding things!"

" Yes **MY** things! Kylo did you check you 50 million black hoodies?"

" FUCK YOU MATT!"

" Can you idiots stop yelling before RA comes, AGAIN!"

The three brothers stopped bickering all pouting at one another. " Kylo take mines and bring it back!" Ben said with a huff shoving the charger in Kylo's hands. The eldest brother sat back on the couch turning up the tv to watch football game. " Where are you going anyway?" Randy asked setting next to the older twin. Kylo glared at Randy not saying anything. " Oh Kyle don't tell me it's another moody band practice." Matt groaned and flinched expecting slap on back of his head. Someone knocked on door, " Consider yourself spared Matthew." Kylo went over to the door opening it and was completely awestrucked. " H-hey Finn,,," The others looked at the door seeing Finn. " Finn's here!?' On cue, the other brothers rushed to the door greeting their boyfriend.

" How you doing Finn?"

" Want coffee? Juice? Snacks?"

" Yeah Finn come watch game with us!"

" I love to but can't."

Three brothers frowned as if whole world shattered around them. " W-why not?" Matt asked feeling most heart broken. Finn rubbed back of his neck, " Me and Kylo have test study for. But we'll all hang out together next time okay? Promise. Ready Kylo?" Kylo smiled draping his arm over Finn's shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at his brothers all glaring daggers at him.

****

" Hey Kylo takes for helping me with my research paper. Did you watch the movie by chance?"

Kylo looked at Finn smiling. Finn was wearing brown leather jacket with simple black-t-shirt. Along with dark blue ripped jeans and boots. All Kylo had was on was black hoodie, pants, and combat boots. " Kylo? Did you watch Metropolis? Kylo snapped out his love-gazing and blinked. " Oh yeah! Yes! Cool movie despite no dialogue. But get the story just fine." Kylo replied spotting Finn glancing at his notes. " Yeah I was thinking with how everyone moved it related to working class...or something. Never mind." Kylo tapped Finn's hand reassuring him. " No no keep going might be on to something. What about working class?" Finn sighed not feeling confident but he knew Kylo would hear him out.

" Because it's slient film and movie has robots. I think it's getting at how lower class are treated like robots. And the Helm is a robot trying act human."

" Yeah?"

" And how they use movement showcases the difference between human, robot, and conflicting classes?"

" Yes exactly! Run with that! Don't forget list timestamps as reference. I should've took film study with you this is fun."

Finn laughed shaking his head. " We watch movies in class each time in dark. We probably couldn't sit together for reasons." Finn said with a wink. Kylo blushed picturing two making out in class now. Heavens know they wouldn't be first to do it. " I think you do good. It's easy A class after all and since I'm taking it I could give you teacher name and everything." Kylo thought about it, he did need another effective class after all.

" Plus watching a movie is homework...just me and you..." 

" Oh? When's your paper due again?"

" Next Thursday, it's 2 pages and due by midnight."

" I see. I think we should watch movie one more time, together...for extra research."

" My roommates are out of town so let's go my place~"

Kylo got up grabbing Finn's bag and his hand rushing him out library. He thank housing people having Finn dorm being walking distance.

***

Kylo came back to his dorm very very late. Almost 1 in morning late. " Enjoyed your date?" Kylo looked up seeing Randy pouring coffee, they really need talk to him about that. " I did in fact and next semester I'm taking film class." Randy arched his eyebrow confused what he meant. " Let's just say watching movies is homework and Finn offered to help me _watch._ " Randy nearly spat out his coffee as Kylo walked to his room closing the door. 

The next day all 4 brothers were at registration desk asking if there were any open slots for film study class. The class unfortunately was only for fall semester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact at college there was film class and I did paper on movie Metropolis which is very good movie it's on youtube, FOR FREE, which I got B on :D Plus half movies I watch for "homework" I got for free at school so extra nice. Got A out class, teacher was so cool and nice. Let us bring one notecard for finals exam. So of course I squeezed all notes I took into that one 5 x 5 notecard.
> 
> So yeah boys could've gotten win win, movies for homework and make-out session with Finn ;)


	2. Randy and Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing these idiots lol

" Bro you got a problem."

" I do not!"

" Yes you do!"

" Drinking a coffee isn't a crime! Don't shame me!"

" No, but drinking 8 cups in one day is!"

Randy shoved his beanie down covering his eyes. His brothers were holding an intervention. Randy worked at campus Starbucks and one of perks was free coffee and of course Randy took full advantage of that. " Can't you just drink other things beside coffee? Like tea!" Ben suggest holding out box of different tea bags. Randy lifted his beanie staring at it in disgust.

" I'm not drinking leaf water."

" To be fair, coffee is just beans and it tastes like dirt. So you're really drinking beaned flavored dirt everyday."

" Kylo has a point."

" Ok boomers! I don't drink monster like a freak, KYLE!"

" **I'LL KILL YOU** -"

" STOP!"

Ben got in front of Randy and Kylo. " Randy this isn't healthy. Now you have two options, you either cut down on coffee or you do caffeine patches." Randy pouted hating both those ideas. " I can't just cut down! And wear a patch!? It'll cover my tattoos!" Ben rolled his eyes, " Yes an itty bitty patch covering your hipster tattoos, the horror." Ben said with heavy sarcasm. " Randy you haven't been sleeping you had a panic attack 3 times. This stuff gonna kill you. Do you seriously want be know as guy that died because he drank too much caffeine?" Matt plead hoping it knock sense into his younger twin. " I could die, but if I survive we can sue and cash in on money." Ben jumped up ready to strangle Randy until Kylo stopped him. " He's too far gone. I say we lock him in closet for few days." Kylo chuckled thinking it over but had better idea. " We have one more option before going to that." Randy looked at Kylo curious what that option was.

" I'm listening?"

" Good because I think you'll like this better."

" I will?"

***

" I fucking hate this!"

Randy hunched his shoulders pouting. They were at Smoothie Planet, he hated smoothies. " Randy will you relax. This is to help you. Here I even got your favorite." Randy took the small cup seeing it was tan-ish color. " Coffee?" Finn chuckled lightly punching Randy's arm. " No, it's peanut butter and banana with dash of chocolate syrup." Randy took a sip humming, it was his favorite all right he preferred them as milkshakes but smoothie wasn't half bad. Finn knew him so well. " Okay so we need give you a schedule." Randy sighed setting his drink down. Finn gave him puppy eyes and Randy had no-choice but give in and hear him out.

" So you drink coffee in morning and during cram sessions yes?"

" Yup."

" Good you can keep doing that. Although during normal studying make drinking something else. Smoothies have caffeine plus it's way healthier." 

" Can I still drink coffee during work?"

Finn shook his head, " About that, Hux told me that you get one small free cup per day. Which don't have refills. So you can't drink 3 or 4 cups in one hour during your shift. Randy gritted his teeth, he was gonna give Hux piece of his mind ratting on him. " Come on Ran,it's good system. You still get your coffee but it's just consumed in more balanced way. Not like you have go cold turkey on it." Randy took another sip of his drink. Finn had a point, even his brothers weren't trying stop him altogether. Now he felt stupid giving them hard time. " Just don't want your hurting yourself. Are you even getting enough sleep?" Finn asked touching Randy's face seeing bags form under his eyes.

" I um had 3 panic attacks, almost felt like heart att-"

" YOU WHAT!?"

Randy saw people staring at their table due to sudden outburst. " Randall Solo!" Randy slide his beanie down trying shield himself from the scolding. He sounded so much like mom. " I-and you didn't- **they** didn't even tell me?? If I've known sooner we could fixed it." Finn was getting upset and Randy knew what was next. Finn always blamed himself for things that he had nothing do with. " Finn it's my fault! I have a problem and you're right should've done something sooner. I-just hard to stop." Randy felt awful now, his addiction wasn't just effecting him but everyone around him. Finn took his hand holding it tight. " It's okay. First step in fixing an addiction is admitting you have one. We'll work on it all five of us." Finn reassured and Randy's heart was about jump out his chest and it wasn't because of the coffee this time.

" W-whatever you got in mind I'll do it. Even if it means being locked in closet for couple of days."

" What?"

" It was Kylo's idea I swear."

Finn kissed Randy's hand mumbling he was a silly hipster. Now he wanted Finn to kiss him on the lips. " I hate to admit it but I'm honestly tired of taste of coffee anyway. Plus smoothies are way tastier." Finn replied taking sip of Randy's drink. Randy gulped now making it his mission to stop his crazed coffee drinking. That was a promise! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen Randy was gonna do better cause of Finn but to have their smooching moments ruined! Randall Solo can't have that no sir


	3. Matt and Finn

" Hey Matt didn't know you-what happen to your glasses?"

Matt chewed on inside of his mouth. His poor glasses were currently being held together by couple strips of tape. " Brothers are jerks." Matt mumbled going inside Finn's room laying on his bed. Finn sat next to him petting his short yet curly-ish blonde hair. " Want talk about it?" Matt mumbled a yeah into the plushie pillow he won Finn at local arcade. 

_" Ben I'm opened! Ben tossed Kylo the football in the living room. Matt was at kitchen table currently working on coding project. " Randy go long! And don't miss this time!" Kylo teased followed by Randy telling him to fuck off. " Can you guys do that outside, trying work hear." Matt said aloud hoping the others would hear. " DAMN IT I MISSED!" Randy shouted and football nearly avoided hitting Matt's laptop. " Seriously guys if you hit me with that I'll murder you all!" Matt threaten saving his work both on laptop and flash drive already feeling something will go wrong. " Randy Matt's trying work can you please not miss!" Ben teased tossing ball back to Kylo. " I'm not gonna miss it!" Matt got up with his things about leave the room but loud smack heard. " OH SHIT-MATT YOU OKAY!?" Randy asked about rush over. Matt held his hand up seeing room was blurry. " Where are my gl-" Soft crack echoed through Matt's ear. He paled and slowly squatted down touching the floor. He felt his glasses now broken in half._

_" My glasses..."_

_" M-Matt I didn't mean-"_

_" YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING IDIOTS GOSH!"_

_Matt grabbed his laptop, bag, and broken glasses and stormed out the door slamming the door hard._

" Their the worst! I knew something bad would happen but my glasses! I never had them broken before!" Matt screamed into the pillow and Finn patted his back comforting him. Finn's phone chimed as multiple messages popped up. " Boys said their sorry and are working on getting you replacements." Matt looked up seeing different message bubbles pop up. He couldn't be mad at them, his brothers were sincere and panicking all at once." Tell them it's okay, oh and text mom to forward my prescription." Matt watched Finn quickly text the others and drop his phone on dresser. Finn crawled on bed getting close to Matt. " Let's get these off ya." Finn gently took glasses off placing it on his nightstand. Matt's eyes were pretty, expect his brown eyes had dash of blue in them. Seeing light shine on them without the glasses was so lovely to look at. " I-I look weird without them don't I?" Matt asked timidly feeling insecure. Finn giggled stroking Matt's face.

" I think you look cute without them. Almost look like Randy all you need is a beanie."

" Don't compare me to that loser, Finn. You know he wears contacts....he's one that knocked my glasses off."

" I know, but don't worry their getting you brand new glasses. And then you'll look even cuter with new specs!"

" Yea? Think so?"

Finn kissed Matt still looking into his pretty eyes. Matt went pink at the contact and wanted more. 

" I um might be just a little bit upset still?"

" Oh? Would you like me make you feel better?"

" Yes-oh god yes please~"

" Come here Mattie~~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys UwU
> 
> Also Matt is totally like Napoleon dynamite and what I give to see Adam on SNL being Napoleon lol You know SNL got bunch of blonde wigs on set


	4. Ben and Finn

" Hey mom how's it going?

" Hi sweetie, just checking on you and your brothers."

" Oh, they're fine....being their usual selves."

" Ben are making sure they're out of trouble?"

" *sighs* Yes mom. Everything is fine I promise."

" Well good because if things aren't me and your father have no trouble setting them straight."

" And I believe you *chuckles*"

" How's Finn?"

" ~~_He's fucking perfect~_ ~~ He's doing well. Matter of fact suppose meet him at the gym-me and him only."

" Well I'll leave you two alone and bother the other boys. Tell him I said hi and make sure not overwork yourself!"

" I know mom."

" Good, love you!"

" Love you too."

Ben hung up his phone sighing. Being the oldest in theory is cool but really it's very stressful. Especially having brothers that share the same face as you. He was always held at higher expectation, higher than Kylo's even and his the second oldest. " Hey Ben!" Ben looked up seeing Finn wearing black skull pattern tank top ( gift from Kylo) and red yoga pants ( gift from Randy). Around his waist white fanny pack with white steel water bottle to go with it( gift from Matt and Ben). Ben smiled, the looked suited Finn so well. " I see you're ready to run, maybe you'll get 3 laps in beat Matt's record." Ben teased and Finn rolled his eyes tugging on Ben's red wristbands. Finn eyed Ben for a moment seeing he was sporting a Space Jam tank top and aqua blue tennis shorts. Ben noticed and whispered in his ear causing Finn's ears to grow bit out. " Got yourself a deal, Solo." It was an easy wager. First person to do 6 laps around the indoor track wins and decides their reward. 

***

" O-Okay I'm out-you,,,you win. Jesus man."

Finn stop hunching over taking deep breaths. Ben jogged in placed only just now gaining a sweat. " Come on Finn, 4 laps? You can at least walk last two out." Finn grabbed his water bottle taking couple large gulps. Once finished he looked at Ben taking one more deep breath. " You won man, next time for sure, I'll beat you!" Ben laughed patting Finn's back and smoothly pulled him by his side. " Since you admitted defeat that means I can collect my reward." Ben smirked watching Finn loosely grip his water bottle. " You did win.." Lucky for them the gym wasn't really crowded, even better the shower and lockers room weren't full either. Ben checked all shower stalls and pulled Finn into larger one that had a bench inside. Before Finn could set down his things, Ben pinned him to wall already kissing him. " Wow there Solo, d-don't you want shower first?" Finn asked arching his neck up giving Ben more access to kiss. " **No.** " The Solo growled groping Finn's ass. Finn moaned wrapping his legs around Ben's waist.

" Try keep quiet okay?"

" The shower will drown out the noise."

" Heh with the others maybe but not me."

Ben thrust his hips and Finn made a loud yelp. Before Ben could go further his phone rang. Unfortunately, if due to the ring tone it was his dad and he couldn't ignore the call much to his dismay. " I-I'm so-" Finn kissed Ben quickly before getting on his feet. " You're fine." Ben smiled rushing to his phone and heard Finn turn on the shower.

" H-Hey dad what's up?

" Ben can you tell me where my golf clubs are?"

" *tired sigh* Did you check the attic? Did you even ask mom or you know your other sons?"

" I did thank you very much! Ren and Matt said same thing. But your mother and Randy think it's in the basement."

" It is in the basement Han!"

" Ben said the attic and he knows everything around the house!"

" Dad I'm really busy at the moment it's either in attic or basement. If not there check the falcon."

" Fine fine just remember you said attic first."

" Yeah dad seriously have go now bye!"

Ben hung up his phone and turned it on to vibrate. " Okay no more-....interruptions." Ben blushed seeing Finn teasingly get out of his clothes and slipped into the shower. " You gonna join me before hot water runs cold? Finn asked closing the shower curtain in front of him. Quickly and clumsily Ben started getting out of his clothes too he could hear Finn laughing over the water. 

" Careful not to slip big deal~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look up Adam Driver I'm sexy and I know it video. So many outfits but you'll see one I picked ;)
> 
> like Ben as oldest sibling parents ALWAYS go you first or very least for final answer stuff lol. Thank goodness for Finn keep Ben and boys sane


	5. Finn and his Solos 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!  
> Happy Valentine’s Day y’all 😘

Finn loved the Solos, his Solos. As loud, chaotic, and goofy as they were, he loved each them equally.First four days Finn spent with each Solo all taking them in a date. Of course make sure it was fair and brothers didn’t bicker. Finn drew their names from a hat: Kylo first then Randy, followed Matt, and lastly Ben. 

It was nice. Kylo took him to this gothic magic show very creepy and thrilling. Randy’s gift was indie concert at a pub that, was fun. With Matt, carnival mainly at the arcade. He won Finn around 12 prizes but not sure if Matt... _talked_ to the hosts or not. Lastly, Ben took him out for picnic, very romantic.

“ But what do I get them?”

” Get them custom made bears with weapons. Now they can fight to death with bears!”

” Poe I’m on crunch time here! Plus build a bear is expensive.”

” Get then chocolate oh and candy underwear!”

” Rey that’s what you want.”

” Yes but they’ll give to me!”

” No Rey.”

” Well worth a shot.”

” Well maybe you can do something more from heart. Get hotel and go from there.”

“ That’s not bad idea, Rose.”

” Yeah now I take payment with either cash or candy.”

” Sure Rose.”

* * *

Finn stared at the room nervously. He really hope they’ll like his gift. Hopefully didn’t bicker on the way to the hotel, or any hotel for that matter. Light knock was heard followed by 3 more knocks at different volumes. Finn knee it was them but he checked peep hole just be safe. Finn opened the door with a smile seeing boys wearing some shade of pink or red.

” Hey Finn!”

” You look great~”

” I think you look amazing~”

” We got you gifts, again!”   
  


Finn was pulled into massive group hug. Managing to wiggle his way out Finn grabbed his gifts setting them in table. He quickly sat in bed, the brothers watched confused. “ Oh! Almost forgot!” Finn pulled out a red silk tie. He tied it around his head like a blindfold. “ O-okay...you can come over.” Finn waited but he didn’t hear footsteps coming towards him. “ What are you doing?” Finn thinks it was Ben that asked or maybe Matt. He didn’t realize how similar there voices were. 

“ It’s my Valentine’s gift to you.”

” And you’re blindfolded?”

” Y-yeah. Just don’t fight okay it’ll ruin the mood.”

finn couldn’t see it but he was sure the brothers were whispering amongst themselves. “ You sure?” One of them ask and Finn nodded. His chin was grabbed and lightly lifted up. “ **Need hear you say it, Finn**.” Finn shivered at the sudden deep voice. “ I’m sure! Y-you know my safe wor-“ Finn was kissed suddenly. Upon release, he fell back on one of the boy’s chest. Feeling a slight tickle from a beard it was either Matt or Randy. “ Comfortable?” One of them asked and a Finn moaned feeling many pairs of hands touching him all over.

” Watch this.”

Finn felt two hands grope his pecs before squeezing them as if it was a stress ball. “ aH -K-Kylo!” Finn panted for a moment that was his sensitive area. “ How he know it was you?” Kylo chuckled very close to Finn’s eat before licking it. “ Only place i tease him and get loud reaction without fail.” Kylo did it again causing Finn to react the same but louder. 

“ That’s nothing!”

Finn felt large weight in his lap. His body was pulled forward. Someone’s shoulder, Finn knew who it was and bit it. “ Hi Randy~” The twin laughed as Finn licked the wound. Whatever reason, Randy likes getting bit there and only there.

“ Cheater. At least give him a challenge.”

” Gladly~”

Finn yelped feeling his thighs squeezed and quickly spread apart. Cold hands reach into his pants and began touching him. Two more pairs started crawling up his chest and back. “ Who’s touching you here?” One of brothers asked and Finn nearly forgot the question so focused on the touches. “ B-Ben?” Finn’s cheek was kissed for a moment, “ Nope I’m right here.” Ben chuckled and there was a wet kiss on Finn’s lower area. “ Kylo?” Finn felt bodies moving and positions being changed. “ Guess again, Finny~” Kylo teases kissing Finn’s hand. Finn huffed feeling his body get hotter, “ I-Matt?” Soft lips touched Finn’s and his face felt light thump almost poking him. Finn reaches his hand up ready take blindfold off but was stopped. “ Ah ah, no peaking~” Finn pouted arching his neck as someone started kissing it. “ Matt your mean.” Finn whined feeling kisses being litter all over his body. “ I know but this is fun.” Matt replied putting his glasses in Finn for moment.

” Want know what be more fun?”

” W-what?”

” Finn how about you guess which one of us is fucking you?”

Finn almost choked and quickly nodded his head. He could take it. “ So who’s going first?” One of the brothers suggested. Before they could discuss how, Finn grabbed first person he could touch kissing them before letting go. “ **You go first**!” Finn demeaned only feeling one person on him now. 

“ Happy guessing then~”

Finn wasn’t sure who just yet but it didn’t take long guessing each brother.

****  
  


Finn woke up seeing the Solos scattered around him in massive king size bed. He wiggle out between Kylo and Matt walking over to bathroom. Turning lights on, Finn gasped seeing various marks on him. “ Man they’re territorial.” Finn mumbled poking the hi kiss slightly. He went back out looking for his cell phone seeing bunch of texts from his roommates. Most consist of: how things going, is he dead, did boys fight each other to death etc etc. Finn chuckled replying back and setting phone back down. He went back to bed falling back to his middle spot saved just for him. 

“ Happy Valentine’s Day, boys~” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this fic might come back again to add more 😉


End file.
